Young Girl
by stoneygem
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive. People think he is a hero. He should feel on top of the world. So why does he think he is doomed?


A/N: Every time I hear this song, I think this would be great for Albus and Minerva, but when Minervarette mentioned it in the group, I just couldn't resist. So here it is…

Disclaimer: The universe belongs to JKR, the song to Gary Pucket and the Union Gap (whoever that means). Rating: don't ask me, but I guess PG13. Usual and necessary Warning: If the very thought of AD/MM makes you sick, better do the Rockford-turn now.

And so we go….****

**Young Girl**

**By Stoneygem**

One step, two steps, three, four and turn - One step, two, three, four and turn - And back again. Albus Dumbledore was pacing. He was in a frenzy and this seemed to be the only way to get rid of the tension inside himself. What had he gotten himself into? How did he go from being on top of the world into feeling like a rotten piece of dirt? How could it have happened so fast? All because of her…

Young girl get out of my mind   
my love for you is way out of line   
better run girl  
you're much too young girl

It had started two weeks ago…

The scenery was as bright as his life looked, Albus Dumbledore decided as he walked down the meandering path from the castle into Hogsmeade. It was summer and he actually had a few days off. And now more than a year after his victory over Grindelwald he could actually go into public without being smothered by admirers. He would see if Honeydukes had some muggle sweets, of which he was very fond, on sale and then he would have a drink or two at the Three Broomsticks. Afterwards he would return to the castle and enjoy a relaxing afternoon on the grounds with a good book. 

'Yes,' he thought, 'life is really good.'

So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he didn't watch the path and suddenly bumped into something solid. He stumbled, but managed to stay upright and grip the other person's arm for support. Then Albus had the chance to take a look at this person, but all he saw was those eyes…

He had never believed in love at first sight – until this very moment. He had literally bumped into the woman of his dreams. She was tall and slim, with ebony hair that had been loosely braided. Her light summer dress showed off her shapely figure. All this he had taken in with a swift glance, for his complete attention had been on her eyes. Oh, those eyes. Dark and deep and so easy to get lost in. And lost he was…

They had spent the whole day together. And the next one. And the one afterwards. It had only served to let him fall deeper in. He had discovered that she was not only beautiful, but smart as well. 

Only four days after their initial meeting, he was sure that he wanted to spend his life with Min. 

With all the charms of a woman   
you've kept the secret of your youth   
you led me to believe   
you're old enough   
to give me love   
and now it hurts to know the truth, oh  
  
Min. Min. That should have given him a hint that something was wrong with this dreamlike creature. She had not given him any information about herself. Not her full given name, not her last name. Nothing…

That should have made him suspicious, but he – blinded by this overwhelming feeling of love and happiness – had found this mysteriousness all the more intriguing.

And now, he was doomed…

Young girl get out of my mind   
My love for you is way out of line   
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl  
  


Being near her had made his head spin. Her presence, her perfume, her voice, her laugh – everything had woven a spell around him and he had been only too willing to lose himself. 

The people in Hogsmeade started gossiping the very first evening they had been sitting at a secluded table at the Three Broomsticks for hours. They had been completely oblivious to the world around them – their conversation had been too fascinating. He didn't remember much of it, though. He had been too busy admiring Min as she spoke, watching her hands moving while talking, seeing her eyes sparkle.

He didn't mind the people – he was in love. He was in love, head over heels and forever. If only he had known…

  
Beneath your perfume and make-up   
you're just a baby in disguise   
and though you know   
that it is wrong to be   
alone with me   
that come on look is in your eyes, oh  
  


Yes, of course, she was young. So many years younger than him. But her maturity was evident and part of what had attracted him to her in the first place. She had given him no indication that their meetings could be seen as inappropriate. Hell, he never even suspected they were something like that. She seemed to have felt it, too. He had caught her blushing, when he paid her a compliment. Her hand had trembled in his, when they said goodnight the first time. She had been eager to meet him the next day and when she had seen him coming her face had lit up like the sun on a cloudy day. 

And her kisses…He had never experienced anything like that. When people had told him before that kissing could make one feel as if they were floating through the air or make one's toes curl, he had laughed away. He had told them that this was nonsense. But now with Min, everything was like a fairy tale. 

He was in love. And he was sure, she loved him too. Until…

  
Young girl get out of my mind   
my love for you is way out of line   
better run girl  
you're much too young girl

Until this very morning his life seemed to be more than perfect. How could it not? He was healthy, he had a good job, a good reputation – many people considered him a hero, some even the most powerful wizard of modern times. And he was in love with the most wonderful woman in the whole wide world.

But then the headmaster had called him into his office to give him more information about his future teaching assistant. One Minerva McGonagall. Of course he knew the name. Everybody knew the McGonagalls as one of the oldest, richest and most influential families in England. Dumbledore even knew the head of the family, Horus, in person. The man was considered to be the next Minister of Magic. And of course he had known about the youngest daughter. She had been the star student in her time and head girl. It had not come as a surprise to most of the staff members that she would return to Hogwarts and teach.

Nothing had been a surprise until the headmaster had handed him the personal file of Ms. McGonagall. He had skimmed through it and everything had seemed alright until he came upon her photograph.

He never knew, how he had made it out of the headmaster's office and into his own. He vaguely remembered Armando telling him something, but what it was he didn't know and he didn't care.

The photograph…Min. It was her. It was Min. His Min was his new teaching assistant. Minerva McGonagall. His love…

His love? No, it couldn't be. It may not be. The thought hit him with the force of a Bludger. What kind of game had she been playing with him? She must have known who he was. After all, who in the wizarding world didn't? She also must have known that he was going to be her mentor. What did she think she was doing?

  
So hurry home to your mama  
I´m sure she wonders where you are

Why, oh why, did she have to come here to do her probation period? Why Hogwarts? Couldn't she not follow her family's trait and gain her experiences in one of the schools all over the continent. It was known, the McGonagalls sent their children to schools all over. Couldn't she choose one of those? 

Why did she have to come here? Why did he have to be her mentor? Why did he have to love her? She was out of bounds for him now. As her mentor it was not only inappropriate, but downright impossible to see her as anything other than a trainee.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his silent rant. It was her, he could feel it. He had to face her now and she would be just as beautiful and enchanting as she had been the night before, when he had nearly lost control. When he had nearly lost control and seduced her in the meadow under the stars. Not that she had seemed to be very much against it…

There she was. And he had been right. She had just stepped in and had already overwhelmed him with her presence. She had to leave, before he lost it. But she stepped closer, still smiling although her features had taken a curious expression upon his withdrawn behaviour. Oh Merlin, that perfume... He had to tell her that she had to forget everything that had happened throughout the last two weeks. If only he could form the words…If only, she wasn't so beautiful. If only, he didn't love her so much. If only, he didn't feel so much desire for her. If only…

Get out of here   
before I have the time   
to change my mind   
'cause I'm afraid we'll go too far, oh

Another knock on the door brought him back to reality. Poppy Pomfrey, the young school nurse stood in the frame. "Minerva, your chamber is ready. Let me show you."

Minerva turned and smiled. "I'm coming Poppy." Then she turned to Dumbledore. "I guess, we will discuss the necessary things later, Professor." She gave him a charming smile and followed Pomfrey out.

Dumbledore let out a deep breath. He was doomed. How could he live with this woman so close. What should he do? What could he do? He was a man facing his doom. From being on top of the world into abyss. Minerva…Min. His own personal Goddess and he may not touch her. She would be so close and so out of reach. What could he do? If only…   
  
Young girl get out of my mind   
my love for you is way out of line   
better run girl  
you're much too young girl  
  
Young girl…

The End!? – Maybe. Maybe not. – Tell me what you think…


End file.
